This invention relates to a cable exercise machine in which the user can perform various exercises which involve lifting and lowering of weights by means of a cable.
There are many types of exercise machines which comprise weights operated by the user through a system of pulleys and cables. Examples of prior cable exercise machines are shown by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 374,496; 1,253,885; 2,977,120; 3,438,627; 3,647,209 and 4,199,139. There are certain advantages to using cable exercise machines. In particular, they allow a single stack of weights to be utilized for different purposes depending upon the particular mode of operation of the exercise machine chosen by the user, and they enable the user to perform a variety of different types of exercises more conveniently than with other types of weights. Accordingly, it is known in the art to construct cable exercise machines with various adjustment capabilities to perform different exercising functions as well as to accommodate different sizes of individuals. Hence, adjustable pulleys, adjustable brackets and adjustable slides have been heretofore used in cable exercise machines.
One type of exercise which can be performed on a cable exercising machine involves the user pulling on a hand grip affixed to the cable to lift the weights. In prior machines the point on the machine from which the user pulls the cable is adjustable in accordance with the particular type of exercise being performed. However, when this point is repositioned for a different exercise, it is necessary that the user reposition himself as well in relation to the machine unless he wants to make a further adjustment of the machine other than simply adjusting the pull point. Hence, with prior machines of this type, a greater amount of floor space is required or additional adjustments needed if the full range of pull exercises is to be made use of.
The present invention is directed to a new and improved cable exercise machine which enables the user to perform a variety of exercises within the confines of a limited space. In other words, the cable exercise machine of the present invention possesses a capability in its arrangement and construction whereby the pull point may be adjusted to accommodate a particular exercise and/or a particular individual without the need to have the individual reposition himself with respect to the machine or to perform any other adjustment.
More specifically, in the preferred embodiment of the invention as disclosed herein, the individual may perform pulling type exercises by means of a hand grip operatively related with the cable by means of a sheave assembly wherein the sheave assembly may be adjusted to different operational positions on the machine but without the need for the user to reposition himself in relation to the machine or to make any other adjustment.
The ends of the cable are tethered on the machine, and the sheave assembly is operable on the cable along a segment intermediate the tethered ends. By adjusting the sheave assembly on the machine framework, the segment of the cable along which the sheave assembly is operable is adjusted.
A further attribute of the invention is that it comprises a multi-station capability within a compact overall layout which allows the user to perform a variety of exercises including both arm and leg exercises and these can be done with the user in various positions, either standing, seated or reclined.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.